Une preuve insolite
by duneline
Summary: RPS: Michael ne comprend pas pourquoi James lui en veut tant... Slash/Yaoi.


J'avais envie d'un petit one-shot sur James et Michael, donc, je vous en livre un.

Sans prétention, sans prise de tête…

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie des acteurs et tout ceci n'est que pure fiction !

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction !

Une preuve insolite :

Michael, en boxer et torse nue, avança en silence vers la chambre et doucement, en catimini, se glissa dans la pièce.

Profitant de l'obscurité de la nuit et du fait que la personne devait dormir profondément vers cette heure-ci.

Erreur fatale !

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Hurla une voix, offensée et indignée. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « canapé » ? Dehors ! »

Et, Michael, penaud, fut éjecté de la chambre « manu militari » par un James hors de lui.

« -Tu ne trouves que tu exagères un peu, là ? Répliqua Michael, en retournant assiéger le lit « conjugal ». Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il en était ! Il n'y a rien de vrai entre Zoé et moi ! »

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut, en plein visage, un magasine où la couverture montrait l'acteur dans les bras de la jeune femme. Grand sourire épanoui sur le visage.

« -Et, ces photos, à ton avis ? Riposta James, au bord de l'hystérie. Tes soirées avec elle, hein ? Je te signale que tu as fait le bonheur des paparazzi ! »

Michael soupira, excédé et lassé par la jalousie de son compagnon qui lui menait la vie dure depuis près de deux semaines.

Le jeune écossais ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir été nommé le petit-ami officiel de Zoé Kravitz.

Par la presse people.

Michael avait beau s'ingénier à expliquer auprès d'un Ecossais teigneux et obstiné qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un coup monté par leurs agents respectifs. Rien n'y faisait.

James lui en voulait de s'afficher avec Zoé publiquement et d'étaler leurs « baisers » aux yeux du monde entier.

« -James, je te promets que ce n'est que pour nos carrières ! Fit Michael, sans grande conviction, à une porte close. Cela donne, en même temps, une crédibilité artistique, pour Zoé ! »

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un James tout mignon en pyjama. Mais les yeux bleus pleins de fureur.

« -Justement, je trouve que tu accordes un peu d'importance à ta carrière ! » Reprocha le jeune Ecossais, les bras croisés.

Aie ! Terrain glissant !

Michael grimaça : La paix ou la trêve, n'était pas pour cette nuit.

Il déglutit devant l'expression directe de son amant et ne sut que dire sur l'instant.

Car, la cause réelle de leur dispute allait être encore mise sur le tapis.

« -Tu sais bien, Bébé, que nous ne pouvons pas. Commença Michael, d'un ton conciliant. Pas maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas nous afficher. Cela reviendrait à flinguer notre carrière ! »

James eut un reniflement de mépris avant de rejoindre son lit. Refermant bien à clé la porte.

Michael jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers James, qui, sourire aux lèvres et détendu, répondait aux questions de la jeune journaliste.

Pour la promotion d'un film où il partageait la vedette avec son compagnon, il participait à une émission de télévision. En direct.

Il poussa un imperceptible soupir à fendre l'âme : James ne lui avait accordé aucun regard, aucun sourire et aucun mot depuis la fameuse nuit.

Apparemment, l'affaire « Zoé » avait épuisé la patience du jeune Ecossais.

« -Et, vous, Michael, que pensez-vous de cela ? » Demanda la jeune journaliste, en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier était dans l'incapacité de donner son avis puisqu'il n'avait pas écouté le sujet de la conversation. Il vit le regard noir de James à son encontre.

Il inspira un grand coup et se jeta à l'eau :

« -Ce que j'en dis ? Voici ! »

Sous les regards incrédules, émerveillés et horrifiés à la fois du public, de la journaliste, du caméraman et des techniciens, Michael se leva et entama un… Strip-tease !

James, les yeux exorbités, observa son amant venir vers lui et se déhancher sur une musique imaginaire !

Avec un sourire canaille et malicieux, sous les hurlements de joie des fans déchainés, Michael enleva un à un ses vêtements et les balança sur un James totalement halluciné.

Mais le jeune Ecossais finit par sourire et profita du spectacle, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Sachant l'effet que cela aurait sur son amant. Michael comprit, s'installa sur les genoux de James et fit habilement jouer un bout de sa langue sur le visage de celui-ci.

Il le sentit frissonner et prolongea les effleurements jusqu'au creux du cou.

Il remonta le long de la nuque et suçota le lobe d'une oreille. Il étouffa un petit rire de victoire lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de plaisir sortir des lèvres de James.

Puis au grand désespoir de leurs agents proches de l'apoplexie et au grand ravissement des fans hystériques, il abandonna James et d'un mouvement, baissa son boxer.

Dévoilant une partie de son postérieur affriolant où les spectateurs et téléspectateurs purent voir, sur le haut de la fesse gauche, un tatouage :

« James forever »

James, ému, bondit de son fauteuil et attrapant Michael par la main, il l'entraina hors du plateau télé.

Riant comme des gamins, les deux amants s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Là, ils reprirent leur souffle et se dévisagèrent dans les yeux.

« -On va se faire étrangler par nos agents ! » Fit James, amusé et les yeux brillants.

Michael haussa des épaules :

« -No soucy ! Je vire le mien, s'il me dit quoique ce soit ! Tu en vaux la peine !»

Les deux hommes, silencieux, se fixèrent longuement avant de s'embrasser passionnément.

Décidant de rattraper le temps perdu…

Fin.

Verdict ?


End file.
